Janja
Janja is a hyena and the leader of a small clan of hyenas that live in the Outlands. He is one of the two secondary antagonists of Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands(behind One-Eye). The events after "All Hope is...Lost?", he reformed and became a recurring character. Appearance Janja is a smoky gray spotted hyena with a grayish-beige underbelly. He has large ears that curve to a sharp point, with his left ear bearing a visible notch. His nose, paws, and the upper side of his tail are black. The underside of his tail, as well as his muzzle, are gray. He also has dark gray spots across his back and a ridge of black fur running along his head and upper neck that juts back in sharp spikes. Janja's eyes are black, with thick eyebrows and a ring of darker gray fur around them. Personality Like his hyena ancestors before him, Janja is a greedy and selfish leader with no regard for the Circle of Life. His unabated hunger drives him to extreme measures, as he is willing to stand against Simba and the Lion Guard, and his ruthless nature shines through in even everyday interactions. Janja's intelligence is undeniable. Surrounded on all sides by witless hyenas, he stands out as the clever member of the clan, utilizing his allies to either defeat the Lion Guard or take over the Pride Lands. Under Janja's guidance, the hyenas prove a great threat, especially since they are often swayed to his side through his natural charisma and cunning. As of All Hope is...Lost?, Janja is shown to become kinder since his reformation. He has also become honest. History Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands In The Orphans, Janja and his clan are driven out of the Pride Lands by the Lion Guard after trying to take a Zebra. In The Pride Land Games (Part 1-5), Janja join the Pride Land Games. In Team Play, Janja and several other clan members was about to attack a baby antelope and Duma until the lion guard scared them away. In All Hope is...Lost?, Fuli and the other members of the lion guard don't trust Janja, however Jasiri believes he could still serve purpose. Janja has a brief discussion with Simba before he and Kion reconcile, believing that One-Eye is the true enemy. Janja then helps the lion guard, much to Fuli's dismay. When the ground beneath One-eye and Janja started to become unstable, and in an act of self-sacrifice, janja Pushes both himself and One-Eye down into the abyss, thus redeeming himself for all his cruel and immoral acts. Janja's current status is Unknown. Family Mother: '''Shenzi '''Father: '''Unnamed '''Girlfriend: Jasiri Trivia * Janja is very confused about his feelings for Jasiri. * Janja has a fear of scorpions Category:Characters Category:Outlanders Category:Leaders Category:Hyenas Category:Reformed Characters Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Characters Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Characters Category:Lovers Category:Teenagers Category:Males Category:Members of Kion's Army Category:Siblings